Letting Go
by AlteaAuroraRia
Summary: "Letting go doesn't mean you must forget." Samus's tragic past prevents her from moving on, but when she loses the one reminder of the fateful day, can she finally start a new life, with help from a certain blue-haired colleague? Pairings inside.
1. The Reminder and its Loss

**_AN: Hi, back with another story! I am going to make this a two-shot or more, unlike my first story... it's loosely based on a scene I saw in a Chinese drama, that is possibly why it is so emotional..._**

**_Pairings: mentioned RoyxSamus, mentioned one-sided IkexSamus, And MarthxSamus in the later chapters._**

**_Warnings: AU, character death in later chapters._**

**_That's all for now... Enjoy!_**

**_Right... Forgot this: I don't own Super Smash Bros, only a copy of Brawl and NO melee... :(_**

* * *

"Samus Aran!"

Samus was snapped out of her day-dreaming as her boss Zelda stormed over and gave her the evil eye. "Are you done summarizing the report for the latest police case yet?"

Samus stared uncomprehendingly at her blank report paper for 10 seconds, then replied somewhat ruefully, "No, Ma'am."

"Well then, get started, Aran! We haven't got all day!" The tall brunette lady spun on her heels and stomped off to find someone else to nag. A few seconds later, Samus groaned inwardly as she heard Zelda shouting at another police officer about the broken lamp in the Crime Scene Investigation department.

Sighing, the blond took out the case file that read "Case #7201, year 2010" from her big handbag and read the neat handwriting of her colleague who had taken down the notes. After she had finished, she picked up her lilac-blue pen and was about to start when she remembered how she had been given the pen… it has been five years since that fateful day…

"Samus?"

She looked up, startled, and came face to face with her colleague Marth. "Do you need some help? You look kind of tired…"

Samus shook her head dazedly. "No, I'm fine, thanks…"

"If you need my help, just call," Marth replied, then strode off to his desk. Samus looked back at the case file and began to write, trying to ignore the concerned stare her blue-haired colleague was giving her.

Finally, done, Samus thought to herself two hours later. Carefully packing all her things into her bag, she clocked out and began walking to a bus stop when a car honk stopped her.

"Need a lift?" Marth asked, coming out of his Honda SUV to open the passenger door for her.

"Thanks," she smiled politely, climbing in; she had been brought up not to refuse help, especially from a man.

"So…" Marth began, a little nervously, once she was in the car, "Do you go out much?"

"Sometimes I do, usually with my friend Peach." Samus replied.

"Peach… you mean, Peach Toadstool from the Intentional Murder and Arson department?"

"The exact same."

"She's rather irritating." Marth muttered more to himself, remembering one embarrassing incident, but Samus heard him anyway.

"Mmh… she can be, at tim- Turn left here!"

"What?" Marth abruptly jerked the steering wheel to the left, causing Samus to drop a few of her things. "Oh, sorry, I don't come to this part of town often."

"It's alright, I was kind of distracted too," Samus replied, picking up her mobile phone.

Neither noticed the lilac-blue pen, lying serenely at the side of the car…

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? ~AlAuRi~**_


	2. Memories Part 1: Disaster

_**AN: Thank you to nameisDooM for reviewing the last chappie... (I found the review quite scary, beacause I did say MarthxSamus is very very very little...*Sweatdrops*)**_

**_Anyway, enjoy the 2nd chapter!_**

* * *

Samus thanked Marth for the ride and walked up to her house. As she checked her handbag for her keys, she noticed that her lilac-blue pen was missing. Crap, she thought, now I have to go all the back to the headquarters to find it. Immediately calling for a cab, she soon reached the headquarters and switched on the lights to her office. She searched for a long time, but to no avail. Soon, the night was old, yet she still had not found it… she just felt so tired… before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on her desk.

"Samus? I thought I sent you home last night…"

Samus was awoken by the irritated voice of the bluenette who had, supposedly, sent her home last night. "What… Marth?" Samus muttered tiredly, "What time is it?"

"7 in the morning, Zelda would have been here by now… you are lucky I found you before she did. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Samus shook her messy blond locks out of her face. "I lost my pen… so I came back to find it. I must have fallen asleep before noticing…"

Marth gave her a quizzical look. "What's so special about that pen? You can always get a new one…"

Samus shot him a sudden glare, "If you had lost something, the only thing, Shiida had ever given to you, how'd you feel?"

Marth winced; Shiida's car accident two years ago still haunted him. However, he continued to press.

"If that pen is so special to you, why do you always look so unhappy whenever you pick it up?"

Samus tiredly shook her head. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I did tell you about Shiida." It was true, no one but Marth, Samus and Zelda (and Zelda only knew because she was the boss) knew about the accident.

"Very well, then… it happened five years ago…"

**Flashback**

"_Sammy, what is your favourite colour?" Samus looked up into Roy's blue eyes._

"_You already know, dear."_

_Roy put an arm around Samus's shoulders."Yes, well, I just wanted to make sure."_

"_Well, they are lilac and blue, obviously." Samus gestured to her blue jacket and lilac shirt and skirt._

_Roy chuckled. "But, of course."_

_The park the duo was in was silent; most of the Oxford University students had already retired to bed. Roy pulled Samus to a stone bench and she sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. The silence of the park was peaceful._

"_I have… a gift for you." Roy said suddenly. Samus looked up, curious as Roy pulled out of his pocket a beautiful lilac-blue pen. Engraved on it, in red, were the words: "For my one true love, Samus."_

"_I hope," Roy said quietly, "that you will sign our wedding certificate with it."_

**End Flashback**

"So he didn't propose to you in the end?" Marth questioned.

"Oh, he did," Samus sighed, "But something dreadful happened on the wedding day…"

**Flashback**

_Samus was dressed in a white gown, a lively smile on her face. She took out her lilac-blue pen and signed her name with a flourish on the certificate. Smiling, she handed the pen over to her soon-to-be husband and he grinned, recognising that she had done as he had hoped for. He was about to sign his name on the cert when a resounding bang echoed in the church._

_Samus gasped in shock and horror as Roy toppled over, blood on his face, hands and clothes, his eyes rolling into his head. Samus ran over to him and cradled his head in her arms, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks. She didn't care that her gown was getting bloody; she just wanted to make sure Roy was alright._

"_How... could you, Samus?"_

_Samus looked up as a dishevelled, blue-haired young man staggered into the church, gun in hand. The family members of the couple as well as the other guests cowered in fear when they saw him, and even Samus, who recognised him, could not suppress a jolt of fear when she saw the wild, manic look in his electric blue eyes._

"_I... I c-can't let you marry that bastard!" The blue-haired man screamed incoherently, his frame shaking ever so slightly. He looked quite deranged._

_Samus felt a rush of hate as the man called Roy, her Roy, the love of her life, a __bastard.__ Glaring at him through tear-blurred eyes, she half-cried, half-snarled a reply,_

"_Ike, you freaking asshole! How could you hurt Roy? I only went out with you and I never and I repeat, NEVER, loved you, not even once!" _

_That was an outright lie, she had a major crush on him before university, but that had died the second she locked eyes with Roy. However, Ike didn't seem to remember that fact as he stared at her, shock evident on his face._

"_You... you never... loved me?" he whispered, so that only she could hear._

_Samus nodded in anger, not moving from her position by Roy's lifeless form._

"_...Alright... t-then..." Ike dramatically staged-whispered, "Might as well go... but I t-thought you'd... understand, how I felt." He raised the gun to his temple._

"_No, no, Ike! No, don't-"_

_BANG._

**End Flashback**

* * *

**_AN: Sorry, Ikey... but I had to make someone psycho... :3_**


	3. Memories Part 2: Jinxed

_**AN: I had wanted to upload this chapter yesterday, but my mom told me to sleep... XD Sorry that it is short... I just think it is a nice place to end the chappie. Thank you to Anyone for reviewing both chapter 1 and 2. Enjoy the second chapter! :)**_

* * *

"Later," Samus continued with her story quietly, a stunned Marth staring at her in shock, "While waiting in the hospital with Roy's and my parents, as well as Ike's family members…"

**Flashback**

"_N-no… Ike… this… this c-can't be h-happening…" Mrs. Greil, Ike's mother cried tearfully. Mr. Greil tried to calm her, putting his hands on her shoulders. At another corner, Mr. and Mrs. Pherae waited anxiously with Samus and her parents for news on Roy's surgery. Mrs. Pherae sobbed softly into her handkerchief at the condition of her son._

_Mrs. Greil abruptly pulled away from her husband, pointing accusingly at Samus's face._

"_You… it's your entire fault!" she screamed, "If Ike hadn't known you, he wouldn't… wouldn't be dead now!_

_Samus stared in shock and disbelief at the accusation._

"_Mrs. Greil, calm yourself! Ike only went out with Samus once and she never really loved him as she did Roy. Your son was the crazy one and that led to his downfall!" Mr. Aran defended his daughter, furious at the accusations._

_Mrs. Greil was about to retort angrily when the doctor stepped out of the operating theatre, looking very grim._

_Samus immediately started for him before Roy's parents even realized the doctor was there. "Doctor… how… how is he?" She asked fearfully; please, she thought, he can't be dead, he just can't be-_

"_I'm sorry, we tried our best."_

"_No…" Samus whispered brokenly as Mrs. Pherae's sobs turned hysterical."Roy…" Samus walked for the operating room door, but the Pheraes blocked her way._

"_Don't come near my son, he is dead because of __you__!" Mrs. Pherae's screaming hurt worse than Mrs. Greil's, "if Roy hadn't fallen for you, he'd still be here!"_

"_You are a jinx to all who love you!" screamed Mrs. Greil._

_As her parents tried to defend her, Samus turned away, trying to hide the tears of hurt wetting her cheeks._

**End Flashback**

"The pen was my only reminder of him…" Samus whispered as a single tear streamed down her cheek, "And now… it's gone."

Marth stood from his seat and took her hand in his. "Maybe… it is time you let go. Start a new life, like I did when Shiida… left."

Samus cracked a ghost of her smile, but her eyes remained sad. "Maybe."


	4. Unlikely but There

_**AN: Hi all! Here with chapter 4... the last chapter before the epilougue. It turned out different from how I'd planned it... now there is definitely MarthxSamus... did the change of pairings warnings in chapter one. the ending of this chapter is not my best... but I think it's alright.**_

_**Thank you to nameisDooM (This is longer than the earlier draft, honest!), Trisero Greil Calcumdoria (Yeah, I know their out of their minds. I made them that way. :3) and Anyone (It's no problem, the thanking. Hope you like this chappie!) for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you also to 123 for reviewing the first chapter!**_

_**Enjoy, peeps!**_

* * *

Marth hummed softly to himself as he drove home, worrying over Samus's problem. She had been avoiding him since the day she told him about her past, making excuses whenever he tried to talk to her. Her performance during working hours have also slipped from their usual standard and Marth was doing everything to stop their easily infuriated boss from firing her; he knew Samus just had some emotional stress with losing her pen and would be alright after a period of time. The fact Zelda was going through the monthly female you-know-what was certainly NOT helping him though.

Abruptly, through his musings, a boy ran across the road, causing Marth to screech to a stop. The boy stared in terror at him for a fraction of a second before bolting to the other side of the road.

"What do parents teach their kids nowadays?" he muttered to himself. Oh, great, he thought, I'm starting to sound old.

He soon reached his home and parked noisily into a lot, causing the next door neighbor to glare angrily at the car. Marth rolled his eyes: it is not like he can help it if his car is noisy. Realising he had dropped his keys when he's stopped the car suddenly, he bent down to pick it up when he froze with shock at what he saw next to the keys: a slim, lilac-blue shape.

Picking it up, he noticed engraved words in red on it. Squinting through the dim light from the street lamp, he realized, with surprise, that it said, "For my one true love, Samus."

The next day, Samus, as listless as the day before, walked into her office and was greeted by Marth, who was leaning against the door frame of her office. She tried to slip past him into her office, but he straightened quickly and grabbed her hand before she had moved a step.

"Marth, I have no ti-" She began to protest, but he interrupted her.

"I believe," he said slowly, reaching into his pocket, "I have something that belongs to you."

_-Just a few minutes before the exchange-_

"Where is that foolish Lowell boy?"

Zelda muttered under her breath as she walked furiously towards Marth's office, which was just next to Samus's. As she walked, she stopped at the corner just before Samus's office when she heard soft voices past the corner. Peeking past, she covered her mouth with one hand when she saw Marth confronting Samus – in a corridor with no one there. Being the overly curious and secret-telling person she was, she quickly gestured to all her other employees to come watch the scene…

_-Back to Marth and Samus-_

Samus gasped as Marth pulled out the lilac-blue pen Roy gave her those five years ago.

"I know I told you to let go," Marth said softly, solemnly. "But letting go doesn't mean you must forget."

Grateful tears ran down Samus's cheeks as Marth place the pen in her trembling hands. The pen was the same as when she had lost it, not a scratch on its lilac-blue metal surface. Looking up into Marth's blue eyes, she tried to find the words to express her gratitude, but they just would not come. However, she knew the one thing that could truly show her happiness.

Leaning forward, she kissed Marth full on the lips.

He was surprised, but he enjoyed it so much… it seemed to light a fire in him. Samus, too, felt a warm glow when her lips met his-

"_Marth and Sammie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG!"_ The two broke apart when they heard the teasing singing of all their colleagues. Zelda stepped forward, her eyes half-amused, half-angry.

"I cannot say that was not tension lifting to us all, my dear Samus and Marth, but DO YOU NOT HAVE WORK TO DO?"

The couple blushed furiously as their colleagues laughed at their expense. Nodding meekly, they then promptly fled to their offices.

Watching the rest of the police officers disperse back to their offices, Zelda quietly thought to herself, "Thank you, Marth… for finally teaching Samus how to let go."


	5. Epilogue

_**AN: AlteaAuroraRia: Hi! At last, the epilogue, and I must say the best part (for me, anyway.) Anyway, Marth and Samus here want to say a few words.**_

**_Marth: We do?_**

**_AlAuRi: You better... or else. -points to Roy's grave- You don't want him taking your Samus, do you?_**

**_Marth (pales): Uh, right, of course not. So yeah, thanks to Anyone and 123 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are the best!_**

**_Samus: At MY expense. :( Anyway, in this chapter, there's more minor characters introduced, and for their pairings: All mentioned/slight: MerricxElise, KieranxLucia-_**

**_AlAuRi: I dunno how the KieranxLucia came. It just did._**

**_Samus: Uh, yeah. Oh, and OscarxAstrid._**

**_AlAuRi: So thanks to all who have been following, and enjoy the Epilogue!_**

* * *

-Six months after Marth and Samus's first kiss in the office-

The fluffy white clouds were bathed in golden light as the setting sun disappeared below the horizon. As Samus looked out of the balcony to the picturesque scene, she felt that any artist would give almost anything for a chance to paint this into memory.

Across her seat on the other side of the table, her colleague and boyfriend Marth was sipping quietly at a glass of red wine, with a serene look on his face. However, this calmness was just a facade – he was actually very nervous about what he was planning to do tonight. He just hoped he would be able to remember the advice his friends gave him…

**Flashback **_(AN: Read the ending AN for more info on the minor characters mentioned)_

"_Just relax, Marth…" Merric said quietly, "You know her so well, I think she will like the dinner place you chose for her."_

"_But Merric, I—" Marth whispered, "what if she doesn't like it? We've only been dating for six months! You and Elise were together for two years before you proposed!"_

_Marth and Merric, as well as their friends Kieran and Oscar, were in the sitting room of Oscar's home for a gathering, eating the pastries Oscar made by himself. Marth was a bundle of nerves as he fumbled to explain his problem to his four best guy friends._

"_Only because I was too nervous to do anything about it before," responded the green-haired man, also Marth's brother-in-law, "I could have asked your sister just four months after we started dating. I even had the ring already!"_

"_Oh, you were nervous alright," Kieran snickered, "I still remember—"_

"_Oh, shut up, you were way worse before you asked Lucia to date you," Oscar reprimanded quietly, "Anyway, Marth, just be calm, take her somewhere romantic, like the beach. And remember to kneel when you do it, and offer flowers of her favourite colour."_

_Marth, Merric and Kieran looked at Oscar in surprise. "How do you know so well?" Merric asked suspiciously._

"_No reason…" Oscar coolly replied._

"_Really?" Marth questioned._

"_Yeah, duh—"_

"_Oscar!"_

_All four men turned around as Oscar's girlfriend Astrid ran down the hallway. "Hi!" She said, "Guess what?" Stretching out her right hand, all of them could see the silver ring adorned on her ring finger._

"_! You proposed!" Marth, Merric and Kieran rounded on Oscar, whilst he just face-palmed._

"_Astrid… I said we were going to announce it tonight…" he groaned, while Astrid's hand immediately went to her mouth, "Oh yeah! Sorry!"_

**End Flashback**

"Hey, Marth?" Samus said quietly. Startled out of his reverie, Marth nearly spilled his red wine as he turned to look at her, "Yes, Sam?"

"Thanks for… y' know, taking me here… it's so romantic."

"You're welcome."

Silence lasted for a few minutes between them, until Marth said, "Um… Samus, could you… come with me for a while?"

"Uh, okay..?" Samus was curious about Marth's sudden question. Slowly, Marth led his girlfriend down the stairs of the balcony, onto the sandy beach. He stopped when he reached the edge of the shore. Samus strolled slowly to his side.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Samus…" Marth began slowly, "I have never met another girl like you, one who could bury her secrets so deep into herself so no one knew about them. It shows… your strength and resilience. It makes you very special. S-so… um…"

He took a deep breath to steady himself. Slowly, he knelt on one leg onto the wet sand and opened a small pretty box, to reveal a silver ring resting in it.

"Samus Aran, will you marry me?"

Samus's jaw dropped in shock at his gestures. She held out her right hand and he carefully slid the ring onto her ring finger. Her blue eyes met his azure ones as she nodded her answer.

"Yes… oh yes, of course!"

Marth got back on his feet and held out a bunch of blue irises. She accepted them gratefully and pulled him closer as they melted into a passionate kiss.

-In Oscar's home—

"Marth didn't know we put a mini camera in that headband of his, did he?" Oscar asked, munching on an apple tart of his making.

"Nope, he never did…" Kieran and Merric high-fived as they saw Marth and Samus kissing on the screen. While Merric left to go to the toilet, Kieran whispered to Oscar, "Well, Merric also didn't know that we put a mini cam on his hat… when he was going to propose to Elise…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Oh, crap!"

~Finite~

* * *

**_AN: The minor characters - Oscar (yay!) : Character from FE9/10. Part of the Greil Mercenaries. Formerly of the Royal Knights of Crimea. Is a great cook, hence the homemade pastries. Abel Archetype._**

**_Kieran: Character from FE9/10. Part of the Royal Knights of Crimea. For a while part of Greil Mercenaries (FE9). Cain Archetype._**

**_Merric: Character from FE1/3/11. Mage. Friend of Marth's, marries Elise in the end._**

**_Lucia: Character from FE9/10. Friend of Queen Elincia of Crimea. Of the House Delbray in Crimea, Geoffrey's sister._**

**_Astrid: Character from FE9/10. For a while part of the Greil Mercenaries. Of the House Damiell in Begnion._**

**_Elise: Character from FE1/3/11. Marth's sister, princess of Altea. Marries Merric in the end._**

**_I could have put Abel and Cain instead of Oscar and Kieran, but I dunno who their female pairing is. (The only pairing of them I know of is each other, and that is plain OMG for this all BoyxGirl romance.) So, Oscar and Kieran it is!_**


End file.
